Vanilla Sweetness
by genociderkil
Summary: Atsuki and Takeshi are siblings. When they hear about the hunter exam, Takeshi drags Atsuki along with him. The Hunter exam with a few added OCs. No ships.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

There was no way in hell. No way that she was taking that stupid exam, no matter how much Takeshi begged her. "Come onnnn Atsuki..." The older boy whined, trying desperately to get his only little sister to come with him. "It'll be fun, i promise!"

"I already said no!" Growling, Atsuki glanced at her brother. "And why are you asking me to come with you, of all people!?"

"Because you're my adorable little siste-"

"Takeshi, don't start this with me. You're a grown man."

"But.."

"Suck it up. You're 24."

"I'll buy you whatever you want if you pass."

"That's bribing." She finally said, after pausing for a minute. "Thats illegal." She continued, flipping her green hair to her left side. Screeching, her brother replied, "Since when was bribing illegal?! And, It. Wasn't. Bribing." "Yeah, right." She replied sarcastically. "It isn't! I'm just...rewarding you for something you will do..!" Takeshi said. It was obvious that he has just made that up on the spot. "Mhm.." The green haired girl hummed, adjusting the scarf she always wore. Takeshi paused for a short moment, scratching his head. "Give me a good reason you won't go." He challenged her, smirking triumphantly. "I'm too young." She shot back instantly.

"That isn't an excuse. Theres no age requirement for the exam. Plus, you're 12 already."

"I'm far too weak."

"That's invalid! You're stronger than most boys!"

"I'm a girl..?"

"Don't even try..."

"Fine, I'll go with you." Atsuki sighed, giving in. Her brother could probably even persuade the devil himself to bake cookies with him. Stupid Takeshi. "Yay~!" Her brother cheered, smiling like an idiot. "The exam is two days from now, so get ready!" Takeshi smiled again. "Wait one second. Didnt you have to sign up for the exam at least 2 months prior?" Atsuki realized.

"Don't tell me.."

"Yup."

"Damn you."

**Prologue end**


	2. Chapter 1

Atsuki grumbled to herself, as she waited in the elevator. She didn't expect the hunter exam to take place in a dingy place like this. The elevator was fairly large, decorated with yellow and red wallpaper, which was peeling. In the middle stood a round, brown table, decorated with a single porcelain cup. Around the table stood 3 matching chairs, in which Atsuki was currently sitting on. "Takeshiii, are we there yet?!" Atsuki groaned, slamming her face down on the table."Calm yourself. We're almost there." Takeshi replied, already used to Atsuki's impatience. "Should I use my nen, now?" Atsuki asked, tilting her head.

You see, Atsuki is a manipulator. Her nen can be used to change her appearance. If she wanted, she could make herself have the same appearance of her brother, or anyone she has met before. However, she can only copy someone if her brother has made physical contact with them. "If you want to." Takeshi sighed, glancing up to see which floor they were on. 'Floor B80...' He sighed again. "Okay~" Atsuki smiled, taking a deep breath, focused. After transforming into her male counterpart, she sighed again. (Note: Atsuki's appearance is now of a male's appearance, but i will still refer to her as a "she.") With a soft 'Ding', the elevator halted, it's doors opening automatically with barely any noise.

Atsuki peeked out as the door opened. It was completely different from the atmosphere of the elevator. There was a large semi-circle shaped room, the walls made of what she presumed to be metal. The ground was dirt. Large wires aligned the wall. There were also many people inside, looking impatient and tense. "Uwahhh~" Takeshi smiled as he looked around. A creature that resembled a frog approached the two, handing them a number plate. "Make sure to wear this at all times." The "frog" explained. Obeying, they both stuck the tag to their shirt. "398…" Atsuki muttered, reading the number on her tag. Takeshi had received a 399. Atsuki explored, her hands in her pockets. She was disguised in her male form, using her nen.

Looking around, she spotted a few interesting examinees. One was a #99, kid around her age, with white hair, holding a skateboard. The next one was #44, who appeared to be in a jester-like costume, with pink hair to match. The next batch of examinees were interesting as well. #404, was another kid, with black, spiky hair, dressed in green and wearing a backpack and a fishing rod. #403 was a blonde, wearing a blue and red tabard over a white long sleeved shirt and pants. #405 was an old man, black hair, wearing a blue suit and hoisting a red and black patterned suitcase. The last, #402, was a brunette, with one red eye, and one green eye. She was wearing a blue shirt, with a blue skirt. How odd. Atsuki sighed again. The only few that appeared strong were #44, #404, #403, #402, and #99. They were probably the most likely to pass the exam.

Suddenly, a man with light purple hair, also wearing a suit, caught everyone's attention. "The first phase of the exam is beginning." The man announced. "I am Satotz, First phase examiner. Please follow me." As Satotz declared that, the wall behind him opened, revealing a long, dark, tunnel. Atsuki smirked in excitement. "Finally. Something interesting to do." Satotz began to walk, in a pace neither fast or slow.

Atsuki yawned, ambling along the dark tunnel, kicking up dust with every step. "How OLD is this place?!" She hissed, sneezing as she attempted to get the dust away. "Older than you." A voice mocked. "Excuse you," Atsuki sighed, rolling her tri-colored eyes, "I wasnt asking you." "Too bad for you." The other replied. "...What's your name?" Atsuki blinked, adjusting her hairband. "I'm Killua." The white haired boy sighed, riding on his skateboard.

Atsuki and Killua traveled alongside each other in silence, before the old-looking applicant in the suit screeched, "Hey kid. This is an endurance race. You can't ride a skateboard here!" "No." A childish voice called out. "Mr. Satotz just said to follow him. He never said it was a race." The voice had come from the boy in green. "..." Killua's interest had switched over to the green-clad boy. "How old are you..?" Killua asked, running beside the boy. "I'm twelve! My name is Gon." Gon said, smiling. "I'm Killua." Killua said, jumping off of his skateboard. "Maybe I'll run too." He said, holding his skateboard in his hand.

Atsuki sighed. This was going to take a while...


End file.
